Pinoy Henyo High (2012–2013)
'''Pinoy Henyo High 'is an edition of the segment [[Pinoy Henyo|''Pinoy Henyo]] that premiered on 6 October 2012 and continued until 25 May 2013. This edition is the first to incorporate a dance contest as an addition to the regular Pinoy Henyo ''word-guessing game. The edition is divided into two portions: Sayawan and Pautakan. Hundreds of secondary schools across the Philippines who wanted to join ''Pinoy Henyo High ''must send in separate representatives for the dance contest and the word-guessing tournament. The representatives for the Pautakan portion and the representatives for the Sayawan portion are separate entities. In other words, a high school's Pautakan representatives do not get automatically eliminated if its dance representatives lost in the Sayawan portion. Furthermore, the two portions of this ''Pinoy Henyo edition had separate grand finals held on different days. The only two schools that had representatives who competed in the grand finals of both Sayawan and Pautakan portions were Malate Catholic School and Paco Catholic School. Sayawan The Sayawan portion is a cheerdance competition for the pep squads or dance teams of the secondary schools who joined Pinoy Henyo High. In the weekly elimination round, the dance representatives of the competing high schools perform in the Sayawan portion of the competition right before their Pautakan representatives are introduced. At least two guest dance personalities are invited in order to judge the performances of each high school. The judges decides the winner of the weekly elimination round. The winning schools then undergo a series of elimination rounds before being narrowed down into eleven grand finalists. The educational institutions who competed in the grand finals of the competition were Francisco P. Felix Memorial National High School, Gen. Pio del Pilar National High School, Las Piñas East National High School, Baguio City National High School, Pitogo High School, Malate Catholic School, Dasmariñas East National High School, Rizal High School, Paco Catholic School, Luis Hervias National High School, and Sta. Ana National High School. The Sayawan grand finals occurred on 18 May 2013, one week earlier than the Pautakan grand finals. It was held at the Aliw Theater in Pasay City, Metro Manila. Francisco P. Felix Memorial National High School of Cainta, Rizal was proclaimed as the grand winner of the Sayawan tournament. They received a trophy and ₱500,000 in cash prize. A Special Citation for an Outstanding Performance was given to Las Piñas East National High School, which received ₱50,000. Pautakan The Pautakan portion is the regular word-guessing tournament of the segment. Pairs of high school students from various secondary schools across the Philippines face each other in the weekly round of the competition. This edition began the usage of the new ''Pinoy Henyo ''high-tech chairs which occassionally moves throughout the word-guessing game. In the weekly round, a set of seven words is given to each of the competing pairs. The seven words can come from any category. Both players of each pair must guess as much words as they can within two minutes. Pairs can opt to pass, but they cannot return to those skipped words. Whichever pair guesses the most words with the fastest time wins the game. Unlike the elimination round of previous editions, there is no jackpot round. The winning schools then undergo a series of elimination rounds before being narrowed down into nine grand finalists. The secondary schools that competed in the grand finals were Muntinlupa National High School, Malate Catholic School, Abellana National High School, Paco Catholic School, Dr. Josefa Jara Martinez High School, Camarin High School, San Antonio National High School, Maysan National High School, and Nangka High School. The Pautakan grand finals occurred one week after the Sayawan grand finals on 25 May 2013. It follows the core games and the same rules as the weekly elimination round. The same seven words are given to all of the competing pairs which they must guess within two minutes. Pairs can skip words, but they cannot return to those words. The pairs that guessed the most words with the fastest time wins the game. In case of a tie in the number of words, the time when the first word is guessed will be the deciding factor of the winner. Whichever pair guesses the first word the fastest ultimately wins the game. Maria Idanan and Regie Anne Cabanting of Muntinlupa National High School were hailed as the grand winners of the competition after guessing all seven words within 1 minute 40 seconds. They received a trophy and ₱500,000 in cash prize. Category:Pinoy Henyo Category:Dance Contests Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:Game Segments Category:Knowledge Competitions Category:2010s Segments Category:2012 Segments Category:2013 Segments